Chuunin Exams, second try!
by Sithas
Summary: Shippuuden age Naruto going for his chuunin rank. Several OC's...
1. Testing Again

Chapter One: Chuunin Exams, Again 

Once again, Naruto stood in a large classroom, surrounded by no less than 200 Genin. Once again, the Chuunin Exam started out with a written test.

_This time, I'll be ready for everything_, he thought. _I already know what's going to happen!_

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong. Ibiki was no longer the proctor for the first exam. Luckily for him, however, he was integrated into an emergency team, consisting of himself and two other Genins, Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, and Naruto's own childhood fan, Konohamaru. These two had excelled above their respective groups and been chosen for the Chuunin exams.

With some last-minute teamwork, the first exam (proctored by Ebisu) was passed. Naruto is just lucky that Ebisu is Konohamaru's father. (A.N. Author's note: not sure if Ebisu is actually Konohamaru's father…)

With the forest of death as the next test, Naruto warned his new teammates what to expect in there. Needless to say, Konohamaru had to change his pants a few times…

_I really don't get what she sees in this loser_, Hanabi thought to herself, _even last exams proctor was cooler! Okay, maybe not him, but there's _nothing_ good about Naruto. Hinata must be joking about him… right?_

With an almost inconspicuous glance at her, Naruto saw Hanabi _still_ looking at him like he's her next meal. "Oy, Konohamaru, why is Hinata's little sister staring at me like that?"

Konohamaru, who was busy staring at Anko like her fishnet didn't exist, turned back to him and said back, "Huh? Who's staring at you? Hanabi, why are you staring at Naruto?"

Naruto sweatdropped, and whispered to him "You kinda weren't supposed to tell her that, Konohamaru," as she glared at the two of them almost enough to activate her Byakugan with no chakra. The nearby eight or ten groups were all staring; enough to calm her down a little. Her glare was still enough to keep her two teammates quiet until Anko addressed the Genins as a whole.

"Okay, everyone. Welcome to training ground number 44. Or, as we like to call it, the forest of death. Your job is to collect both scrolls, and get to the middle, as shown here on the map…" _Boring_, Naruto thought. _Been here, done that._ "… Any questions?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it longer next time


	2. Forest of Death

Forest of Death

"One question!" spoke up a small boy, from the land of lightning.

"Here we go again," muttered one of his teammates, rolling his eyes at the sky. The only distinguishing characteristic about him was that both he and his group were wearing all black, even their headbands had been smeared with charcoal.

"What?" Anko asked brusquely.

"What are the rules, to the forest, I mean."

With a gesture similar to that of the dark-clad Genin, she replied, "It's quite simple. There are no rules. Just don't die!"

_Déjà Vu_, thought Naruto. _I'm bored already_.

Konohamaru looked at him with huge eyes. "We aren't going to die, right, Naruto?"

With a smirk, He replied "Of course not Konohamaru! We're going to win!" _I hope we don't… I made it through last time okay…_

Hanabi scoffed and looked at them as if they were no better than academy dropouts. _WHY did I get stuck with these losers? Neji, well, Neji had himself, Hinata had Kiba and Shino, and I get stuck with the number-one voted to fail and his cheerleader. This is just great. I just hope they won't expect me to carry their weight through this…_

Naruto sweatdropped, and gave a quick look back to her. Sure enough, she was glaring at him again. _Great, she's mad at me and the exams haven't even started yet!_

"Alright! Listen up!" Anko hollered to the teams as a whole. "Make a line by team, and come forward to get your scroll. You will be told which gate you start at, and the time for starting is at twelve o'clock exactly!"

Naruto's team came forward, and stepped behind the curtain to receive a Heaven scroll. _Just like last time,_ he thought. They were stationed at gate eleven, and told to wait there until given further instruction. Once they were left to their own devices, Naruto turned to his team. "Okay guys, I have a plan."

"No one wants to hear your stupid plan, Naruto!" Hanabi exploded at him. "You were the worst in your class, even my sister did better than you! You weren't even supposed to graduate, but Iruka-sensei pulled some strings for you. We as a group can manage without your useless help, so go, go do something else!"

When she looked at them again, they had frozen in place from where they were when she had started yelling at them, and looked like she had just come back from the dead. "What?" she demanded angrily at the two of them.

Konohamaru had the sense to snap out of it, and replied (with a vein pulsing at his temple) "You had no right to do that! Naruto is a great Ninja, never forget it! He is the best there is, even better than your genius cousin, Neji!"

At this, Hanabi _really_ blew up at him. "WHAT?! You take that back or I'll make you! Neji is the best Ninja this village has ever seen! He is the prodigy of the huuga clan, the most powerful clan in the village! He can beat anyone and everyone!"

For a moment, Naruto could almost see flames in her eyes as she vented at Konohamaru.

With a smirk that Naruto knew only meant more trouble, Konohamaru retorted, "Okay, then how did Naruto kick his butt at the last Chuunin exams?"

"THAT WAS A FLUKE!" Hanabi's head seemed to swell with fury. "Besides, that wasn't even the last exams, you pint-sized follower!"

"Well, at least I'm not a spoiled little brat!"

"Aaah! If you live through this, I'm gonna..." As he tuned out their bickering, Naruto thought in a stunned silence, _I didn't even know she could talk, she never even made a sound. Now, she won't shut up. It's like he's trying to push her buttons or something_.

"Okay, go!" The gate guard had to yell to be heard over the two of them. "I said, GO!" the gates opened, and Naruto dragged his two teammates through to start the exam.

"Konohamaru, shut up!" Naruto chided, stemming an further arguing for the time being. "Hanabi, just drop it, we need to get inside, and start the exam!"

As the team sped off into the trees, the guard sweatdropped as he thought, _I'd hate to be on _her_ team_...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Don't touch me, and don't tell me what to do, Naruto" Hanabi pouted as she rested against a tree. They had been leaping from branch to branch for over an hour, and the two younger nin's were exhausted. Their group was resting near a pong, one that Naruto was busy trying to catch fish in (unsuccessfully, as his fishing skills had not increased in the two and a half years of his absence).

"Do us all a favor, Hanabi, and shut up" Konohamaru panted between gasps of breath. "Naruto, how are you _not_ tired after all that?"

"Konohamaru, that's nothing. You two need to work on your stamina. Remember, we need to get the other scroll from some other team."

With yet another icy glare, Hanabi replied "Don't expect me to do all the work, you two have to pull your own weight, you know."

"Well, duh!" Konohamaru crossed his eyes at her. "What kind of idiots do you think we are?"

"How about the kind that do something?" She retorted with a slight smirk. 

"How about one of you give fishing a try?" Naruto interjected before another bitching fight started.

"Oh, let me," said Hanabi as she activated her Byakugan. "Tell me, what kind of idiot _are_ you? there's no fish in here!"

A very confused look crossed over Naruto's face. "That doesn't make any sense, we all saw a fish jump!"

Scanning the water, Hanabi soon found what she was looking for. "It's a trap, like a wire to secure an area. someone knows we're here."

Instantly on guard, the team looked up as one when a shadow suddenly blocked out the sun.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	3. Forest of Demons

Forest Continued

"Well, Sithas?" antagonized his annoying little brother. "Do we get them or not?"

_Shut, up!_ Sithas thought, trying to block him out. Instead, he said, "What do you think, Hestus? You are the eldest, after all."

The monolith that was their older brother thought it through carefully. "Hmmm... Well, what scroll do they have? Matero, scan them."

_Here we go again_, Sithas thought. _Matero and his little toys. How did that little squirt ever become a ninja?_ The little squirt in question happily whipped out his backpack, and began rummaging through it. "Nope, nope not it, nope, aha!" He triumphantly emerged with what looked like an eyeball on a stick. Both of his older brothers sweatdropped as they saw this. With a deft flicker of movements, Matero brought his contraption to life, and the eye lit up like a lightbulb. "_Scanning_," came a soft computerized voice. "_Scanning. Scanning. No pudding found._" The trio slapped their heads in unison.

"Nevermind..." Grunted Sithas. "Lets just get them."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The Konoha trio looked up in unison, as the blackened lightning ninja swarmed them from the trees. A small girl leaning against a tree screamed, and two guys that looked like mismatched clowns leapt into the air. One of them, who was quite small, declared, "I shall protect you!" Just before Hestus hit him in midair, sending him steaming through a nearby tree trunk.

"Hestus, you idiot! He could have held the scroll!" Scolded Sithas, now thoroughly pissed off. _You two just _had_ to come with me, didn't you. Dad will kill you when I tell him what happened here_...

With a roar the bellied his small size, Matero tackled the larger genin head-on. With both her companions out of the picture, the small girl promptly fainted as Sithas landed in front of her.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Did you guys hear that?" demanded Konohamaru.

"Of course we heard it, you baka!" Hanabi scolded. "I'm surprised that the whole forest didn't come running. Then again, no, I'm not. The sounds have already stopped."

"That's because the fighting is over already," explained Naruto. "Fights don't usually last too long out here. Oh, and Konohamaru? That bird that flew overhead kinda pooped on you..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

As they left the fight scene, Sithas thought back on what happened. _Oops..._

"Hey Sithas, why didn't we take their scroll?" Asked Matero, thoroughly puzzled. "We won, after all."

"Because," he explained, "we have an earth scroll, and need a heaven one. They, had another earth scroll. We don't want theirs."

"So," their large brother concluded, as they wisked through the trees, "We need to find a heaven scroll, and take it."

"That's the idea," Sithas confirmed with a grim smile. "Now then, who's next?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

With some unknown enemy's trap sprung, and still nobody coming to retrieve it, Naruto's team left the pond area in search of new grounds to rest. What they didn't see, was that just after they jumped into the trees, the secondary trap was released, and a tiny machine that resembled a dragonfly sped out of the water, and flew off, to find Matero and report what it had learned.

"Bug" grunted Hestus as he swatted at a speck racing towards him.

"NO!" screamed Matero as his contraption avoided his brother and sailed into his backpack. He whipped a screen out of his pocket and studied it as he came to a stop on a branch. His siblings halted next to him, and waited as he read his review. "Hey Sithas, what's a 'Jinchuuriki'? And a 'Byakugan'? These were two anomalies out of three total ninja."

At this, Sithas showed emotion for the first time on the mission. His eyes lit up, and a slightly terrifying smile broke across his face. _A Jinchuuriki? And a Byakugan user? This, this is going to be quite fun_... "What village is that group from, Matero?"

"Uh..." The smaller brother checked the screen. "Konoha. But, what are they?"

_That would be Naruto then_... Sithas mused. "A Byakugan is a Bloodline trait, much like ours. The Byakugan is focused in the eyes, and gives complete 360º vision for a certain distance, even through things. Also, it detects chakra flows."

"So," his little brother asked nervously, seeing Sithas' reaction. It was scaring him, and he had been raised to kill as a machine. "So, what's a Jinchuuriki?"

At this, Sithas did something that scared even Hestus. He began to laugh, a deep, chuckling laugh that verberated from the depths of his throat and emerged as a dark chuckle. "I, my little one, am a Jinchuuriki!" Sithas declared as his eyes began to change color. They started as a brassy-gold color, and his pupils as circles. The gold slowly faded to black, as his pupils took on the golden hue, and transformed into sharp diamond shapes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapters, I've been busy. High School sucks, lol.

Reviews!!


	4. Surprise Assistance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 4: Surprise Assistance

"Who are you?" asked Naruto incredulously. He stood looking at the two groups of ninja who had just entered the rather large clearing with his team. Both wore water headbands, and were smirking at him.

"We, my blond little friend, are the water nins who will take your scroll," said one of the six. "We both have earth scrolls, we we've teamed up to take down everyone else. Like you losers."

"Losers? You take that back, or I'll make you eat your words!" Konohamaru shouted vigorously. "We are stronger than you guys will ever be!"

"Shut up, baka!" Hanabi hissed as she activated her Byakugan. "We don't stand a chance against all six of them, not even Naruto here. We'd better fall back."

"Yosh!" exclaimed Naruto, stepping forward. "Who's first?"

Hanabi sweatdropped as Konohamaru jumped and yelled "Yea! Let's do this!" and joined Naruto.

_Ugh, these two are going to be the death of me_, Hanabi thought to herself as she too stepped forward.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

From high in the trees, three figures stopped their advance. "Well?" asked Hestus.

"Not yet," murmured Sithas. "I still haven't discerned if they're fighting or talking."

Still happily re-adjusting his toys, Matero muttered "Who cares, it's not like we'll lose or anything."

"Point," Whispered Hestus. "Short stuff's got a point."

"Fine, whatever," replied Sithas. "Gather your energies, we're moving."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Naruto looked up, surprised, as the three lightning ninja came crashing down from the trees. "Who the hell are you?" demanded one of the water-nin.

"We are three who mold chakra," said one of them, a huge one, in a deep booming voice. "I deal with plain brute force!"

"I," said a second one, much smaller than the first, "fight with mechanical precision!" Throwing one hand out in front of him, what looked like robot bugs flew out of his skin and began to circle in the air about them.

"And I," declared the third, larger than the second guy, but not as big as the first. "I play with blades." They landed in a triangle, the huge one on the left, the tiny one on the right, and the (arrogant?) one in the middle.

With just a moment's hesitation, the leader of the water-nin yelled, "Attack!" and all six charged.

"Uungh!** Funsai ****te!**"(Smashing Hand) grunted the big one as he clasped his hands together above his head in a fist. His chakra began to coalescence around them, and he brought them down with a crash, creating a rather deep crater.

"**Yorozu ****ishuu**!"(Ten Thousand Swarm) hissed the small one, holding both hands in front of him. A small army of the earlier bug-like creatures erupted, and joined the first bunch in attacking the enemy ninja.

"**Dyuaru** **katana**!"(Dual Blade) the third guy announced, and two very (ridiculously) large blades appeared out of thin air, one in each hand. Naruto, seeing all three attacks, had a few small flashbacks; the big one reminded him of Chojii, the small one reminded him of Shino, and the big-sworded one reminded him of... He couldn't place it, so he simply went with Hell. Those three reminded him of Hell incarnate.

The six water-nin faltered for only a moment, then released attacks of their own. One team erupted water from the ground, while the other team used it as one enormous Dragon-type attack. "Let me handle this," grunted the big guy. He raised his large fists, gathered his chakra to them, and with a "Hough!" smashed his way into the water-beast, sending its pieces scattering across the clearing, the dragon destroyed. It was all the water ninjas could do not to break down then and there.

"Oh, no you don't!" screamed their leader, and he began to gather the water around himself. He rose on a small pillar of water, and formed two long tentacle-like arms from the water around him. With a roar he attacked, sending Hestus back into the trees. He moved in for the kill, only to see a blur pass by his vision. He stepped back for only a moment, before screaming to his death. Sithas had leapt past him, slicing him in three with his swords. The helpless nin fell apart, and his water turned red with blood. Sithas landed lightly in front of Naruto, straightened up and said, "Yo."

"Now!" ordered Matero, and his swarm descended on the remaining five enemies, bringing them high into the branches of trees, before ripping and devouring them to shreds. Only bones fell. Konohamaru once again emptied his bladder all over the ground, and Hanbai promptly fainted.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Soz its kinda short, but R&R!

feel free to flame, too. I don't mind C:


	5. A Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapter 5: A Second Meeting

"Hanabi..." What? she thought groggily. "Hanabi..." Who's there? "Hanabi... Oy, Hanabi!" Who's is that... huh?

Rough hands grabbed and shook her, hard. "Oy Hanabi! Wake up!"

With a vein pulsing in her head, she snapped to consciousness. "WHAT IS IT, BAKA?"

Konohamaru, who had been trying to wake her, stepped back. "Uh, uh, uh, I forgot. You kinda scared me..."

Glaring at him, she asked, "Was there something? Or were you just trying to get me to kill you?!"

"Perhaps," came a voice she didn't recognize, "he was just trying to tell you that your new friends are here."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Naruto was sitting in a circle with the other two shinobi, and he didn't trust them. but, they had saved him and his team from quite a fight. Maybe he should be grateful...

Hanabi came over from where she was resting, under one of the giant trees' roots, escorted by Konohamaru and the other guy. The two lightning shinobi immediately stood as he came near, marking him as the leader. The big one, Hestus he was called, asked, "You okay, little girl? We didn't mean to scare you or nothin'." For someone his size he seemed surprisingly concerned for her well-being.

"Don't worry about her, Hestus," came the small one's answer. "She just fainted, girls do that." His smug look was quickly removed by Hanabi's fist in his face.

"You just shut up, short stuff! I did NOT faint!"

The third shinobi quickly intervened, placing himself between Matero and a furious Hanabi. "Now, now, lets not get fighting... We're all friends here, remember? My name is Sithas, The human rock over there is Hestus, and the, ahem, 'short stuff' is Matero. So, just who are you three?"

Naruto stood, stretching. "I'm Naruto, she's Hanabi, and this is Konohamaru. We're from Konoha."

Sithas looked at his brothers. "We thought as much. It was you three that tripped our trap in the water. You," he pointed to Hanabi, "possess the Byakugan."

"And you," Matero continued pointing at Naturo, "have the—"

He as cut short by Hestus pushing his head into the dirt. "You, have your scroll. Correct?"

Naruto shifted slightly. "How can you tell that? You have some special sight or something?"

Sithas smirked at this. "No, Matero's little bugs can detect more than where the enemies are. He made some scanner or something, it looks for whatever he tells it to. We're looking for a Heaven scroll," at this Konohamaru and Hanabi got ready to fight, "but no worries." Sithas grinned at them. "We won't take yours. If our two teams work together, any team we come across will have what we need." Hestus and Matero looked at each other behind their brother's back. Hestus shrugged, and this perked Naruto's curiosity.

"So, which of you are in charge?" He gestured to the trio. "It looks like you two don't know what your brother plans."

"Of course not," answered Hestus quickly. "He is... He is different."

"What he is trying to say, Naruto," Sithas smoothly interjected, "I am like you. Nobody understands either of us."

For a moment, Hanabi stood there, then an idea popped into her. "YOU have a fox TOO???"

Naruto almost jumped. "Wait, what?"

"No," sighed Sithas. "Uzumaki here is the only one with a fox. However, I have unique abilities."

Hanabi straightened. "Other teams have arrived. We'd better move."

"You heard the lady," Hestus stated. "Let's move out!"

Both team quickly jumped into the forest, making their escape from their battle field.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**A/N: soz that updates are slow n such, even parttime college is hell, lol. **


End file.
